Andrea
Andrea is a current member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her first appeared in Curse of the Aztecs. Her name is usually shortened to Drea by the other girls and the fans. She is also nicknamed The Mistress by the fans. Along with Mackenzie, she is the host of the Woman Crush Wednesday videos. She is Mary's sister. About In co-ops, she is normally paired up with Mackenzie. Since the pairing is a fan favorite, the pair was named Drenzie. Video appearances Public videos *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1, 3, 4, 5, 7-11 (#24, #51, #66, #74, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373) *Cat Mario: 2, 3, 4 (#30, #135, #398) *Swing Soccer (w/Renae) (#33) *Amnesia: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *Labyrinth (#38) *Bewilder House (#41) *Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Outlast: 3-16 (#46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Stairs (#47) *Q&A- 2.1 (w/Kenzie) (#48) *Smile.exe (#49) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Give Up (#58) *Ponycorn (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *Kraven Manor: 3, 4 (#63, #67) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: 1, 2, 3 (#68, #159, #264) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Unfair Mario: 2, 3 (#72, #210) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2, 3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1 (#78) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #120) *Challenges: 3-9 (#88, #89, #119, #122, #133, #160, #410) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Octodad: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #121, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Renae) (#117) *AFK: 0-9, 14-16 (#126, #142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #412, #427, #429) *Five Nights at Freddy’s: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3 (#146, #179, #260) *Sally.exe (#149) *Outlast: Whistleblower Montage (w/Kenzie) (#150) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #239) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *Octodad Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Kenzie) (#215) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Kenzie) (#218) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Kenzie) (#227) *React: 1-14 (#245, #228, #246, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Dungeon Nightmares 2: 1 (#242) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 3: 1-4 (#244, #249, #251, #253) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *The Walking Dead: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4 (solo) (#262, #265, #267, #345, #347, #352, #370, #376, #385, #390) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Bloody Trapland (w/Kenzie) (#270) *Simsimi: 2 (censored) (#273) *Wrestle Jump (w/Kenzie) (#275) *Gentleman Dispute (w/Kenzie) (#277) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Girl’s Play Update (w/Kenzie) (#281) *Onions.exe (#282) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *WCW: 1-13 (w/Kenzie) (#286, #290, #294, #299, #305, #311, #316, #321, #326, #332, #339, #346, #353) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Probably Archery (#288) *Alien: Isolation Montage: 1, 2 (w/Kenzie) (#289, #291) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *First Person Lover (#301) *Give Up 2 (#307) *Depth (#309) *The Tender Cut (#318) *One Night at Flumpty’s 2 (#330) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Molly) Trivia *At 253 public videos (excluding livestreams and montages), Andrea has made the most video appearances out of all the girls. External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Andrea